


LoneWolf and ladykiller69 Drabbles

by meyghasa (aazeris)



Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aazeris/pseuds/meyghasa
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring our friends Sylvain and Felix from my AU, LoneWolf is Live.  You don't need to have read LiL to understand; just know in this AU, Felix is a Twitch streamer and Sylvain is his smitten fan-turned-boyfriend.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Adventures of LoneWolf and ladykiller69 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804999
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking Twitter prompts! I'm thinking I might make this A Thing, so I will update this as they come. These all take place in the [LoneWolf is Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166951/chapters/58200070) 'verse, so I invite you to read that if you would like some context (although it's not necessary).

The prompt: “Sylvain has been good about staying quiet and on his best behavior on the occasions he’s allowed in the office during streams. Until one night…”

The first night was a disaster. Sylvain was Sylvain and distracted Felix to no end. After Felix abandoned the stream for them to fuck messily on his couch, he told Sylvain in no uncertain terms that it would never happen again. Ever. This was his life, his livelihood, his _job_ , and he couldn’t risk it. Not even for Sylvain.

And Felix knows Sylvain gets it. Does he want to commandeer every moment of Felix’s time? Of course, but he never would. Does he want to shout to the world that this prickly man is his and his alone? Naturally, but he never would. Not unless Felix expressly told him it was okay, and given that the most personal information Felix has given on stream about his life is that he owns a cat, it doesn’t look likely. 

Felix does, however, allow Sylvain to sit in on his streams from time to time. It comforts him in a way he never thought company would, and would never admit to. He never knew he was lonely until Sylvain wormed his way into Felix’s life. He never knew that Twitch chat couldn’t hold a candle to the feeling of a warm presence behind him, silently (and not so silently in chat) cheering him on. Sylvain sits with his laptop on his lap, safely ensconced among the fluffy blue cushions of Felix’s couch, watching the stream with headphones on and a goofy grin on his face.

Felix loves the goofy grin the most, and sometimes will even respond with his own, much more muted, grin when he looks over his shoulder, as he finds himself almost always doing now, after achieving something awesome on stream. 

Since that first night, Sylvain has been good about staying quiet and staying on his best behavior while Felix streams. Felix is relieved.

It’s a Wednesday and Felix is playing through the Resident Evil 2 remake. Truthfully he’s not the biggest fan of the Resident Evil franchise despite horror games being his “thing,” but he doesn’t let that interfere with putting on a good show. Things are going well. He hasn’t died yet, which he’s proud of especially on the hardest difficulty, and the viewer count is climbing steadily toward 2.5k. So far, it’s definitely a good night.

Until.

Sylvain is sitting on the couch behind him. Felix is leaning forward slightly, engaged in combat with a number of zombies, when suddenly there is the plasticy crash of a laptop hitting the carpet and the most high-pitched, ear-splitting scream Felix has ever heard come from a man.

Felix’s first instinct is that something must be horribly wrong, and he spins around in his chair to investigate so fast that he forgets to switch the mute button on his mic. When he surveys the scene, he sees Sylvain curled up with his legs folded in front of him, carefully not touching the floor, his eyes wide and his face white.

“What the fuck, Sylvain?” 

(The chat goes nuts. Who is Sylvain??)

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me when there is a _horrible monster right there_!” Sylvain shrieks, pointing to the far wall where one of those, indeed very horrible, multi-legged fluffy looking house centipedes is making its way up the wall. 

(He sounds sexy! And scared, but also sexy! Who is that?)

Felix disentangles himself from his cords and picks up the empty box his new mouse came in earlier that day. Rolling his eyes at Sylvain’s dramatics, he gets up and approaches the creature, but Sylvain interrupts him, _again_.

“You can’t smoosh it!” he cries. “It’ll leave a horrible purple mark on the wall and I will never again be able to look at that wall without having PTSD flashbacks!”

(He’s being kind of dramatic, but this is so cute!)

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Felix says, a mixture of annoyed, endeared, and completely incredulous. “What am I supposed to do, catch it and bring it outside?”

Sylvain’s eyes are wide as saucers as they move back and forth between Felix and the centipede, careful not to let it out of his sight lest it skitter away to places unknown only to torment them unexpectedly later. “I don’t know,” he whispers. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re ridiculous,” is all Felix says. There is a loud noise as he slams the box down on the centipede. When he pulls the box back, most of the body comes with the it, but it, as expected, leaves a purple mark and a couple of legs behind. “Since when did you get so scared of bugs, anyway?”

“Those things are terrors unleashed upon the world by a vengeful goddess,” Sylvain says seriously as he slowly, so slowly, looking around for more centipedes, unfolds himself from the couch. “Anyway, you better get back to the stream. I’ll… I’ll clean this up. I can be brave.”

(This is so domestic. Does this Sylvain guy live with him or something?)

Felix smiles a small, amused smile and shakes his head as he passes the box over. He leans in and presses a kiss to Sylvain’s cheek. “You really are ridiculous,” he says, voice fond, before he heads back to his chair and settles back in.

(Oh my god, listen to how soft LoneWolf sounds. Does he have a boyfriend??)

Felix hooks himself back up, puts his headphones back on, and glances at chat. His stomach drops when he realizes that his mic is not, in fact, muted.

_Oh_ , he thinks. _Shit._


	2. Two

The prompt: “What if Sylvain suggests Felix get a vtuber since he doesn’t want to show his face on cam?”

“You know,” Sylvain says as they are walking home from dinner one night, “you should get a vtuber.”

Felix looks at him and flatly says, “What.”

Sylvain starts to laugh. “The look on your face,” he damn near giggles, pointing at Felix’s scowl as if it is simultaneously the most hilarious and most adorable thing he’s ever seen in his life. “Come on, Felix!” he continues when he’s regained some modicum of control over himself. “You, too, could live your anime fantasy. What streamer doesn’t want that?”

“Every streamer with a brain,” Felix replies in a customarily surly voice. He is quiet for a short time while they walk, then he asks, “What the fuck brought _that_ on?”

“Oh, you know,” Sylvain grins, lifting his arms and resting interlacing fingers behind his head. “Just something I thought up the other day. I thought it might be funny, y’know, since April Fool’s is right around the corner.”

Lifting a suspicious eyebrow, Felix looks over at Sylvain. “So you’re not suggesting this seriously, but instead as an April Fool’s joke? On my 2.7 million subscribers? That what, I will do a face reveal and it will be some anime girl?”

Sylvain throws his arms in the air and spins around before he keeps walking. “He understands perfectly! First try, as always! You really get me, Fe.”

“Don’t call me that,” is Felix’s immediate and consistent response. “You’re not hard to read,” he adds with a huff, as if he is annoyed that Sylvain could possibly insinuate that his ridiculous ideas are remotely a) understandable and b) palatable. (He is not; secretly he loves that he can follow Sylvain like this, that they are so close on a wavelength that, at this point, they can practically finish each other’s thoughts.)

“Well anyway,” Sylvain continues as if Felix hasn’t spoken, “imagine what a good joke it would be. You post a video that you are going to do a big face reveal to celebrate the coming of spring, and bam, a big-tittied anime girl pops up.”

“Of course you would make her big-tittied.”

“Felix,” Sylvain chides, shaking his head. “Every real anime girl is big-tittied. Don’t pretend I’m the miscreant for noticing.”

Felix snorts his laughter, looking away. Sylvain, for the moment, lets it lie, instead opting to grab Felix’s hand and swing it between them as they walk. He is just about to change the subject, a couple of minutes later, when Felix interrupts him. 

“I don’t know how to set it up.”

Sylvain breaks into the biggest, highest-watt smile he has perhaps ever donned, truly delighted that Felix is seriously considering this ridiculous suggestion. “I can help! Well, I mean, Google can help. But I’m sure we can figure it out.”

Suddenly, Felix comes to a stop, their hands jerking between them when Sylvain keeps walking a few steps. Sylvain stops, turns to Felix, and raises a worried eyebrow. “Felix?”

“I want to make it very clear that this is not a hilarious idea,” Felix says firmly. “And I will only agree to do it if it is a normal looking anime girl. No big titties.” How he manages to say this with a serious face is a mystery to Sylvain, but sometimes Felix is just a mystery.

“We’ll find you a proper black-haired tsundere wannabe goth girl, don’t worry,” Sylvain assures him with a grin. He leans forward and kisses the tip of Felix’s nose. “I knew I could convince you,” he adds in an undertone with a wink.

Felix predictably turns pink and looks away. “Shut up,” he says.

But they both know it’s true.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have a prompt you'd like to see? Hit me up [on Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/snarkyperson)!


End file.
